Late Night Chatting
by ValentineSin13
Summary: Things are pretty slow and boring at HQ. Alia shares a quaint little chat with a fellow system operator on the other side of the world.


It was late at night and things were slower and quieter at Headquarters. All the navigators sat slightly slouched in their chairs. Only a few hunters on the field needed their assistance, so most of them were stuck with filing documents for hours and hours.

Alia sat with her arm propped up and legs crossed, straining to complete the last few she had to before her energy reserves reached thirty percent. She heard Layer yawning from opposite side of the room and Pallette giggling. She quickly sat up straight to see she was receiving a incoming call from Central Tower.

"Incoming Nana- Far East Central Tower…" Alia pressed a button on her screen. "You're clear Nana." she smiled, adjusting her microphone. A new screen popped up in the corner of her monitor revealing a pink haired reploid gentling smiling at her.

"Hello Alia." Nana greeted shyly.

After Hunter HQ allowed the Resistance group at Central Tower to combine with Far East HQ, Alia had gotten the opportunity to know their System Operator more. They did a lot of the communication between Central Tower Resistance and Maverick Hunter HQ, and they had time to find out some stuff about each other during their free time. Nana was the only system operator there. One of CTR's goals was to get more operators- to ease the work stress.

Alia found she enjoyed chatting with Nana, more than Layer or Pallette, not that there was anything wrong with them. Pallette was pretty immature at times, and Layer, much like herself, was pretty busy.

Nana was shy, though she heard from X that Nana seemed to be coming out of her shell more. Being a prisoner at the Tianna Camp had made her more cautious, timid and reserved. When she spoke, her voice was soft but cheerful.

Alia typed frantically away at her keyboard. "Did you receive those files about the new recruits I sent you?"

Nana nodded, typing on her end, opening up her list of documents. "Oh y-yes, here it is. No problems getting it."

"Great. The new navigators come yet?"

Nana shook her head. "Mm not yet but it hasn't been too hectic here so I'm not feeling too stressed. The Chief and Cinnamon make sure of that."

Alia smiled. "Oh?"

Nana continued looking slightly flushed. "Yeah, sometimes I worked too hard without rest and would shut down in my chair. I started sleeping in the Navigation room and would wake up and see an energy can sitting next to me."

"Cinnamon's doing?"

"Y-yes." Nana blushed.

Alia giggled. "I can't talk myself. I've been getting better at it over the years though. Kind of have to so Lifesaver and Signas don't fuss at me so much." She rolled her eyes playfully. "But they do it because they care." Nana nodded again.

"I really should keep up my strength for when something major happens. Even when the other navigators get here, I'll be the lead operator." She paused for a moment. "After the attacks at Central Tower… I don't want any more honest workers or civilians here injured or worse."

Alia brushed her blond locks away from her face and adjusted herself in her seat. "I know what you mean. We just have to stay on top of things- not just with our health but keeping our hunters safe, right?"

Nana blinked. "R-right…!" she smiled. "Oh! Right, the files!"

Alia shifted her weight to her side and crossed her legs again. At the same time, Nana slouched back in her seat and stretched. Alia had signed off to finish filing electronic documents and reports, which had taken most of her day. Nana had to leave to greet the new navigators that had just arrived- Yuna, Hachi, and Irene.

Irene was the youngest of the navigators, looking no more than a ten-year-old human girl. Nana had to admit she was cute; she reminded her of a white rabbit. Apparently she had lost her reploid parents to a maverick riot at the Amusement Park. Poor thing, she thought. Despite everything, she was very enthusiastic about her new job. She was also a bit clumsy.

Yuna was very eager to start working. She had long green pigtails, longer than Irene's, and tanned synthaskin. Nana had met her twin sister prior. They looked alike minus Sera's bob-cut hair and white armor instead or black.

Hachi had short lavender hair and wore black goggles on top of her head. She also had two long antennas coming out of her headset. Her overall appearance resembled a bee. Interestingly enough, Hachi also means _eight_ in Japanese, same as hers meant _seven_. Nana noticed Hachi was the type to speak only when it was necessary, but she wasn't rude, just quiet.

They were all pleasant to meet. It was late, and she knew it was probably wise to go to bed. Her recharger was practically calling her, she thought, but she decided she should give her blond friend the news and tell her goodnight.

Alia was just finishing the last of her work when she heard a beep go off in her headset. She stretched her back and tapped the glowing green icon at the corner of the screen. "Mmm my back…" she murmured. "Incoming call from Nana? Alia here."

"Hi there, "Nana greeted, sounding a bit tired. "I just wanted to check in before heading off to bed. Is that okay?"

"Of course, I just finished up here, you?" she leaned back, uncomfortable in her chair.

"Those new navigators came today."

"Oh? What are they like?"

"Irene is really cute. She's fairly young. Hachi is quiet but pleasant, and Yuna seems excited to start tomorrow."

"So everything went smoothly I assume?"

Nana nodded.

"We should both go recharge for the rest of the night." Nana yawned.

"I agree-" Alia blushed a little after yawning herself. "Goodnight, Alia signing out."

"Night, Nana signing out."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Why Alia and Nana? Because they're pretty much the same type of person, the Navigator (though I like Nana better). Plus I thought it would be nice if they were friends and whatnot. And there aren't many stories out there with certain Megaman characters, and they need love too. Also, Chief R isn't dead here, I think they could repair him.

I uploaded this for a few buddies on here who wanted to read my stuff. This is my first story I've uploaded on here in five years! I took the last one down because I didn't like it and I wasn't interested in the category anymore(it was Dynasty Warriors)

I'm not much of a writer (as you may tell) but I do enjoy writing from time to time. Helpful suggestions and pleasant reviews are nice~ But not hurtful reviews, those suck. No one wants those. If you don't like my story then just hit that big arrow button pointing left at the top of your screen ^w^

If you liked it, yay! Don't hold your breathe for the next one. But I do want to write at least two more. I actually have several stories written but I haven't uploaded them on here because I'm always editing them, didn't think they were that good, or they're not finished.

I have a lot of ideas in my head, I just can't put them on paper! And I'm bad at tech talk! Files and shit.

Phew, I did it Laryna! Also thank you! I'm sitting here proofreading this even!

Thank you for reading! I appreciate it!


End file.
